


Why We Broke Up

by Omgitsnothing1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, POV First Person, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgitsnothing1/pseuds/Omgitsnothing1
Summary: This is the box, Hyunjin.Inside is everything.A popsicle stick, a roll of tickets from an arcade, a jar of stars, your stuffed animal, Got7’s Debut CD, the stolen choker, those ugly shoes, fake roses from the set, and the rest of it.This is it, Hyunjin.The whole story of why we broke up.(Essentially Daniel Handler's Why We Broke Up)





	Why We Broke Up

**Dear Hyunjin,**

In a sec, you’ll hear a thunk. It’ll crash against your bedroom door, the one you fought to own yourself and with nobody else, the old mahogany trembling and the brass hinges vibrating with the weight of its importance. You’ll hear a golden jangle, a silky ruffle, a paper rip, and Kkami will jump down from the softest spot in the corner of your bed. He will jump down and growl at the door. I can see his trademark snarl peeking out of his black and white fur, the crouch of his stubby legs that used to scratch at mine. But at least your dog will notice. You won’t, Hyunjin. You wouldn’t. You’re in the dance studio, sweaty and alone. You should be back at the apartment by now, but you’re too busy trying to dance the heartbreak away, I hope, so it’s your dog, Kkami, who will stand watch at your door until you come home. I bet it happened so fast you couldn't comprehend what happened. 

Right now, It’s the best weather Seoul has seen in a while, warm but not humid. A slight breeze that brings a refreshing chill rather than a cold burst. It’s the sort of day people pray for when they plan an event with their friends and whatnot. It’s the sort of day we would have found awfully suspicious, a couple that only went on dates when the rain pelted our jackets and the wind tried to pull out our hair with its voracity. A couple who stayed together for five years, from that dusty day at the studio until that goddamned New Year’s party in New York. It’s January now, a week since it happened, since we landed back in Korea. The sky is bright, and it’s all so clear to me now. I’m telling you why we broke up, Hyunjin. I’m writing it in this letter, the whole truth of why it happened. 

And the truth is I loved you so fucking much. 

The thunk is the box, Hyunjin. An accumulation of five years of nothing. I found it in the back of the garage, an ancient remnant of the new and improved record player Chan bought when we got our big break. I grabbed the box when your gifts started to crowd my desk to unmanageable levels, when I couldn’t hide it from the manager anymore. It was stuck in my closet—every single trinket a piece of collateral damage, false forms of love wrapped up in a pretty blue box, like a mountain of legos after the sun sets, kicked under the couch as a form of cleaning. I’m giving this box back to you, Hyunjin, every milestone and tear I’ve shed. I’m dumping this in front of your porch, but it is you, Hyunjin, who is getting dumped. 

The thunk, I admit it, will make me smile. A rare thing lately, a guy still too caught up in his own feelings to muster a smug smirk or flash that heart-shaped smile you said you adored, adored, _ not. _ But I can see it after today. _ I’m going to be okay _ , is the smile. _ I loved you and goodbye _ , is the smile. I know you can’t see it, not you, Hyunjin, but maybe if I told you us all over again, you might, because I want you to see it. _ We’re better now _ , that smile. _ I don’t love you anymore, of course, I don’t _, smile. Youth is a sensitive subject, but we grew up together, from the nervous lovestruck teenagers to stupid, stupid, stupid adults, and that, Hyunjin, is why we broke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a BTS fic, but I deleted that and made it Hyunsung because it fit more. If you read the book, then you know exactly why they broke up, but I also hated the book so I'm not gonna do it like that, entirely.
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/omg_itsnothing)!


End file.
